


Mending Through Despair

by Moiloru



Series: Growing With Hope [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Apologies, Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Side Story, Talking To Dead People, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: Kyoko's life had often been sad. If it wasn't for Makoto, it would probably still be. She had not needed to wait for the Tragedy to strike to live her own despair. But as a voice called out to her, drawing her to a new light, the Ultimate Detective felt a new hope waiting for her - and with that, a chance to put behind her less-than-ideal past.Side story toThe Academy of Hope.
Relationships: Kirigiri Jin & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Growing With Hope [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799014
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Dream or Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of the past, and hope of the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story focusing on Kyoko and Jin Kirigiri near the end of my main story, The Academy of Hope. Please note, however, that it can be read outside of my timeline without problem. The setting is rather simple: Class 78th is sheltered inside the Old Building of Hope's Peak Academy with Makoto and Kyoko being an established couple for a few months already. This will be a three-shot. For the readers of AOH, this first chapter takes place just before Kyoko's scene in Chapter Fifteen. I hope you like it!

**_Chapter One:_ _Dream or Nightmare_ **

It felt too real, and he didn't like it. It was like he was there again. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He felt _her_ heartbeat slow down until finally, the loud beeping of the monitor next to the bed was all that could be heard inside of the hospital room. He began to cry, just like back then. Everything had gone wrong if he was being honest with himself, though he already knew that. It had already happened, after all. He was alone. All alone. Again.

Ayame Kirigiri had just passed onto a better world, and her husband Jin had been alone by her side, without anyone to help him. Painful reminder. He wasn't sad: he was utterly broken - just like he had been once already. The doctors rushed in and did everything they could, but it obviously wasn't enough; Jin already knew that. He had not even bothered with hope this time around. The second he had appeared where he now stood, he knew there was no need to hope for a change.

Still, he remained at her bedside for hours, talking to her in-between cries. Not about them. Not about their happy marriage and what could have been. Maybe, what should have been.

No, the only thing Jin Kirigiri felt like he had any right to wonder… was where his daughter was. It was just the way he remembered it, and it stung, probably even more than the first time. The girl, with her youthful smile, her mother's lavender hair, and his violet eyes… he had waited for her, knowing that she'd be here and that they'd be able to share their grieving. What a fool; she wasn't here. Of course, she wasn't. She had not been there when it had really happened; why should she be now? She might have been an illusion all along, as was the world he was currently in. Her voice was distant, not reaching him anymore.

The man was angry. Not at his baby daughter, of course, but at other people. Himself, first and foremost. He felt useless. He had done nothing to prevent it from happening, and he had to see witness the consequences once again, and his current loneliness was only him reaping what he had sowed. He should have been more careful, now that he thought about it some more. More cautious as she was being taken away from him, slowly but surely. Perhaps he should have argued more fiercely when he had the chance.

But of course, the most significant part of all this anger, this hatred, this bitterness… it was directed at _him_. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, Jin knew he was the reason for all this. His wife wouldn't have gotten sick if he had not plagued the household with his petty arguments about the detective's path. He wouldn't be here, crying over his beloved's corpse if he had done anything to help him.

Little Kyoko would be here, hugging her Daddy tightly as they headed for a more difficult part of their lives, but one they would go through together. It made for a nice "what if" scenario, but Jin had not gotten so much luck as to actually experience it.

But little Kyoko wasn't there anymore. To Jin, he might as well have killed her. He knew she'd succeed, and the had; she had everything it took to do so. The little girl had been a genius in the making the second she was born, inheriting her mother's intelligence and wisdom. There were moments Jin had been jealous of his own daughter, even when she was barely a toddler. Always so calm and thoughtful - which she remained -, making sure to analyze any given issue from all angles to find the best approach to take - an ironic prelude to what she'd become. She had learned the basics, such as language, reading, writing, or counting ahead of all the kids, and had made her parents very proud.

Little Kyoko was also a girl with a smile that could make anyone's heart melt with how cute it was. She liked to play, and Jin didn't mind playing with her for hours, whether it was outside with the slide or the trampoline, or inside, playing hide-and-seek or tag until they inevitably broke something, and Ayame would have to scold them. In these moments, Kyoko would bow respectfully in front of her Mommy and apologize before the three of them shared a family hug.

So many good moments Jin had come to treasure, and that he could now forget, for the second time. Never again would he see his smiling daughter growing up to become the respectable woman her mother was - even if he knew she'd become one -, and he knew that all pride the man would now feel wouldn't even be his anymore. Heck, she would probably become the best detective in the world - turns out, she had! But she wouldn't be the sweet, little Kyoko her father had taken part in raising, and that hurt infinitely more than his wife's passing.

Fuhito Kirigiri - his own flesh and blood - had been the one to betray him. They had had disagreements in the past, over the infamous Kirigiri creed notably, but Jin couldn't have imagined it would take such proportions, both back then and now. He knew he didn't have the most caring nor affectionate father there was, but Jin had grown up just fine and was proud of the things he had learned and used to become a respectable citizen among Japan's society. He and his father had coexisted for the entirety of his childhood, and he had faked being interested in detective work long enough to be left alone.

Jin also knew his father wasn't an idiot. He'd known right off the bat his son had never given a damn about detectives, and he'd been right. The old man had also understood that there was no use pursuing a fool like Jin Kirigiri to become the next heir: he was intelligent, deductive, and a quick learner, but not enough. Honestly, that suited an eighteen-year-old Jin just fine. Frankly, it still did today.

But he'd been an idiot, thinking his father wouldn't come back into the picture once Kyoko was born. In fact, it had not taken more than a single day! On the day of the little one's birth, the one who had become her grandfather was here, suggesting without really saying it, that, since he had not wanted to become the heir to the family, then Kyoko would, instead.

He should have seen it coming, but things were what they were, and Jin didn't have any other choice than to accept them. That was his past, his mistakes, his despair. His wife had passed, his daughter was gone, and the only hope he had was that what he had always pursued - talent research - would ever let him see a new and better day.

The world disappeared, as did the hospital room. Hope's Peak Academy, the best high school in Japan, if not on the entire planet. The Main Course students of this famous institution were known as the "Ultimates" to refer to their one-of-a-kind talent. It was said that any student who could graduate from Hope's Peak would be set for their whole life, and for years and even decades, this had proven to be true.

At the head of this school was Jin Kirigiri. The man had worked very hard to reach the top of the ladder, starting as a teacher and gradually gaining more and more influence until his predecessor, Kazuo Tengan, had decided it wise to choose him as the next Headmaster. The title hardly mattered to Jin, however. He had not cared in the past, and he didn't, now either. In a way, the school hardly mattered to him. But he did his best to make sure Hope's Peak Academy could set the reference for every high schooler in the world as _the_ school to be in. That, small as an achievement as it was, made Jin smile a bit.

And year after year, he waited for the day he'd receive a report about a lavender-haired Ultimate Detective who would come out of the shadows and become the symbol of Jin Kirigiri's hope.

Unfortunately… the detective had come, but his symbol of hope had not. If anything, he was doing even worse now than he was before, surprisingly enough. Reflecting back on it now, she hardly was the same person anymore. The years had turned her into someone distant, cold, and more than anything, unfamiliar. There wasn't that gentle gleam in her violet eyes anymore. Her expression had become closed off, and these black gloves gave off a dark aura that made Jin feel uncomfortable.

He had to accept one truth: the Kyoko Kirigiri he had known and taken part in raising didn't exist anymore.

But hope wasn't lost. Jin had always believed in the powers of luck, even when it had never been on his side. It might not have seemed like it, but he trusted in fate and destiny to guide people towards their personal hope, himself included.

And for once, luck had been on his side. Makoto Naegi, Class 78th's Ultimate Lucky Student, the ray of hope coming from absolutely nowhere. A boy, average as one could be, had entered the Academy of Hope, and that, as surprising as it might have been, had just changed Jin Kirigiri's destiny.

Something happened. The one who went by the nickname of "Luckster" had done something no one else could ever claim to have done: he had brought the Ultimate Detective back from her shadows and into the light. Jin couldn't even imagine how he had done this, even watching it happen again. How could the odds be in anyone's favor in this situation?! To the young Headmaster, for his daughter to revert back to at least the shadow of who she once was was absolutely improbable… if not already impossible.

But he had to accept it had happened. He swallowed his pride and accepted the fact that he couldn't take credit for changing his dear Kyoko for the better, but above all, he was immensely thankful. Thankful to Makoto Naegi, who had won his daughter's friendship, and then her heart.

Perhaps the time for reconnection had not come yet, though for now, knowing that his daughter was happy sufficed for Jin. A father couldn't care more for anything than for their daughter's happiness.

And as the days passed, and despair grew more and more outside the Academy of Hope, Jin could finally see in his daughter the little Kyoko he had left behind so many years ago, when he had not been courageous enough to find her and seek her forgiveness. Even now, he felt weak but empowered in a way. Jin couldn't understand why, however. Seeing his mistakes again, he thought, shouldn't make him feel empowered.

He so desperately wanted to be given another chance. Every day, Jin thought of how he would apologize to her, the words he would use, the tone he'd use when speaking to her… Every day was a struggle to get closer and closer to his own daughter, always trying to judge whether it was the right time yet or not. He knew what she meant to him, but he couldn't have even tried to guess what he could possibly mean to her. Perhaps she hated him still now, but maybe he had proven himself worthy enough to be loved again.

With this, he realized that if he was to ever get his other chance, it would have to be now. Hugging her tight as to never let go ever again, showing her the fatherly love she never got but so dearly deserved, and making sure to make her hear the words he knew she needed to hear - and that, as much as they loved each other, her boyfriend couldn't provide her. That's what he wanted to do. And that's what he'd be doing.

Things blurred again, and Jin woke up. One nightmare had turned into a pleasant dream, which put some spring in his step. Looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he read the date - December 24th - and realized something. He smiled, knowing that, once again, this must have been fate.

He'd try to offer his little Kyoko the best Christmas present she had ever received.

* * *

Kyoko felt herself somewhere she didn't know and with absolutely no idea of how she got there, but for some strange reason, it didn't make her wonder. It felt normal for her to be there, even if she didn't know where "there" was.

All she could see was darkness and a ray of light at the end. It seemed distant, but not so much that it would be out of reach. The girl took a step, then another, and another, and smiled when she realized she was getting closer. Her life had often been made of darkness, so walking towards some light, even if she didn't exactly know what it was, was reassuring.

At some point, she began to think it was her boyfriend calling out to her in this weird world. That theory was quickly dismissed, however, as Kyoko didn't get the feeling of her boyfriend's warm and adorable loveliness when she approached the light. It was a different feeling, one she was familiar with, yet that seemed ancient, past. It left her puzzled.

Basically, the Ultimate Detective was almost sure she was currently dreaming. Either that, or she was dead. Kyoko liked to believe she still had most of her life to live - even with the Tragedy going on outside of Hope's Peak - so she told herself it was a dream.

Kyoko dreamt often. Dreams of her time back with Yui, of course. Some were of her time spent with Makoto, before and during the shelter. There were others, those who made her blush just thinking about them. Wet dreams, when she'd imagine her boyfriend sharing a moment of intimate closeness with her. This was none of that.

It was another type of dream entirely, and one the lavender-haired girl had never experienced before. This, she concluded, was a lucid dream.

Underwhelming, she had to say, since it was nothing but this darkness and the ray of light she was walking towards, but better than a nightmare. As she got closer to the light, she heard someone calling out to her, but she couldn't decipher what they were saying.

She tried to listen more closely to understand what the voice was saying, but it was still too faint and inaudible. Again and again, she tried, while getting closer and closer to the light. And with every step, she began to understand more clearly what they were saying. A syllable, it was at first. Then, a word.

As she reached the threshold separating the darkness from the light, she could finally hear what she was being told to do.

"Kyoko, my dear daughter… Join me, so I can enlighten you."

The Ultimate Detective didn't need to be told twice.

She took one bold step and entered the light, taking in the new scenery that presented itself to her. It was a garden, not unlike one she had seen before. In fact, it was none other than the garden of her childhood house, with the slide and the trampoline she liked to play with.

It made Kyoko smile a bit in nostalgia. She remembered that garden as if she had never left it. The girl began exploring it again, rediscovering every detail, every flower, every little bug that was nearby. Suddenly, as she turned around, the Ultimate Detective was forced to take a step back, her eyes widening in surprise as she gaped.

"W-What the…?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her violet eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Perhaps this was a dream, but she couldn't believe her eyes - literally. "M-Mom…?"

Indeed, facing the lavender-haired girl was Ayame Kirigiri, smiling at her daughter as if all this made sense. To Kyoko, it definitely didn't.

There were a few seconds of silence during which Kyoko - ever the analytical girl - tried to understand what was happening. How could her mother, who had died years ago, be standing there right now? Kyoko knew she was dreaming, but since it was a lucid dream, she didn't think this was possible.

"M-Mom… is that you?" she asked unsurely, and her tone indicated that. "Can it… really be you…?"

"Yes, Kyoko, dear… I have come to your dreams to guide you to the truth, my daughter…"

"M-Mom…" tears began to form under the girl's violet orbs as she looked at her deceased mother, a mix of confusion and emotion building up inside her until she couldn't control it anymore. "MOM!"

Kyoko threw herself in her mother's arms and began crying uncontrollably. The detective felt miserable that she couldn't remember the one who had given birth to her more clearly than that, but she nonetheless remained as close as she could be to her.

"I'm here, Kyoko… I'm here…" Ayame repeated over and over, stroking her daughter's lavender hair soothingly. "I've always looked over you, dear… and I am really proud of you."

The deceased mother pulled away and placed her hands on her dreaming daughter's shoulders, putting Kyoko's mind at peace. With a comforting and reassuring smile, she spoke again.

"But my time here is limited, Kyoko, so I must get to the point."

"N-No, Mom! We have all the time we need!" Kyoko exclaimed, panicking all of a sudden. "I don't want to see you go! Not after I didn't get to wish you goodbye back then! Not after _they_ prevented me from seeing you! You have to stay, Mom!"

Ayame sighed at her beloved daughter's insistence as she caressed her cheek softly.

"Dear, my time among the livings has passed, and there is nothing anyone can do about this, I'm afraid," she told her, matter-of-factly, yet comfortingly. "And while we weren't able to see each other for one final time when I passed… I felt your presence back then, Kyoko, and that was all I needed to move onto the afterlife without worries."

"Y-You… You did…?" the Ultimate Detective asked, lowly, almost as low as a whisper.

"I did, dear. And I know you are a lovely girl with lots of love to give. I know you love your boyfriend Makoto with all your heart, and I hope the two of you live a long and happy relationship together… just like your father and I did."

The Ultimate Detective flinched at the mention of her father, a detail which her mother didn't miss.

"I know you share a complicated relationship, dear, but you need to believe him and believe in his love for you. He made mistakes, but I know him, and I trust with all my heart that he's learned from them and regrets them." the oldest of the two women said, her voice full of wisdom. "It always hurt me whenever you argued because I know your father never stopped loving you and that all the mistakes he made, he would take back the second he had the possibility."

"B-But Mom… he left me alone with Grandfather for years! I… I can't forgive him for that! I know… I know Makoto would want me to, but… I can't do that! I can't betray you like this, Mom!" Kyoko declared, feeling conflicted, deep down.

On the one hand, Ayame's words were reaching her, but on the other, she didn't want to believe that any of this was real.

"Seeing my dear daughter and my husband truly together for the first time in years couldn't be farther from betrayal, Kyoko." her mother told her. "There is a reason I guided you here, Kyoko. I want you to remember our past together and think of the man you loved as your father."

The Ultimate Detective looked around, and upon closer inspection of every detail, could see the memories attached to them come back. She gasped as she remembered being in her father's arms, with the family's friend Koichi Kizakura holding a camera.

" _Sweetie… Stop being such a wiggle worm!"_ Jin had said as he raised Kyoko up high. _"Up you go!"_

" _Hey, look at me, I'm a birdie!"_ the little girl giggled as she waved her arms childishly.

" _I know!"_

Kizakura had snapped a picture, which Kyoko remembered very clearly being framed in her father's office.

"Dear… These moments the two of you shared… Neither of you has forgotten about them." Ayame pointed out. "Every day, you both think back to these moments and wish things had been different. Kyoko, dear… You have the chance to make things better. You can make these memories worth something… by creating new ones. Perhaps I am not here anymore… but I'll forever be close to you and your father because there isn't anyone I love more than the two of you. And I would eternally be happy if you were able to mend your relationship… because I know that deep down, you love your father and that he loves you just as much. There is despair in your world… so you need to grasp your symbols of hope."

Kyoko was surprised to see her mother being so confident in her words. There apparently wasn't a single doubt in her mind, even if the Ultimate Detective couldn't understand it. Evidently, she felt closer to her father now that she had a year before - thanks to what she called the "Makoto Naegi effect"; but mending her relationship with Jin seemed too much.

"M-Mom, I…"

"You can do it, Kyoko." a small smile appeared on Ayame's lips. "I have raised a very courageous and brave daughter, so I know you can do it, dear."

The teen closed her eyes for a second before opening them and being on the verge of tears once more. She pulled her mother close and into another hug. Ayame returned it without hesitation, making Kyoko feel comfortable with this motherly attention she had needed for years.

Then, the girl did something even her mother couldn't have expected. Ayame felt something different in her daughter's touch and smiled when she caught a glimpse of Kyoko's hands.

"I love you, Mom… I'll make things better, I swear…" she sobbed one last time before smiling widely at the sight of her gloves tossed away in the grass. "I'll honor your name, Mom, I promise. For everything you did for me, and because I never got a chance to tell you that before… thank you. Thank you so much, Mommy."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, I must return to my own world." the deceased woman informed the Kirigiri detective. "I know you'll grow to be a fine woman, Kyoko, and know that your parents will always be proud of you. And don't forget: I'll always be watching over you."

Daughter and mother shared one last smile as Ayame's form began to disappear, and Kyoko's dreamy world blurred. The Ultimate Detective closed her eyes one last time before opening them in the real world, a world that was torn between hope and despair.

_Thank you, Mom… Dad… Maybe the time has come for us to be together once again… Perhaps… No, I'm sure… I need my Daddy close to me once more, after so long…_

Kyoko smiled, realizing at long last that she could finally turn the page and look towards a brighter future - not with her boyfriend in this instance, but with the man who had given her life. Maybe it had taken an intervention from heaven, but at least now, Kyoko was more convinced than she had ever been.

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter and the development it brought for both Kyoko and Jin! For those who wouldn't have read AOH, I chose the name of Kyoko's mother based on the character of Iris in Ace Attorney (the two of them, by the way, for those who've played DGS!) whose name in Japanese is Ayame! Anyway, please leave a review, and until next time, I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. A Father's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day both Kyoko and Jin wouldn't forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of this side story! It takes place the day after the events of Chapter One, so still before Kyoko's scene in Chapter Fifteen of AOH. Enjoy!

** _Chapter Two:_ _A Father's Apology_ **

Kyoko had spent the day as if nothing had happened the day prior. Makoto seemed none the wiser - not that it surprised her, he could really be clueless -, which reassured Kyoko. Of course, it was Christmas Eve, so the students had found plenty of things to do together, whether it was playing board or video games, chatting, eating, you name it.

The Ultimate Detective had had a great day and was looking forward to celebrating Christmas more than anything. Besides, December 25th would also be the day of her nine-month anniversary with Makoto, so this was another reason to be looking forward to it.

They split off soon after dinner after Makoto told her he was feeling a bit tired from being active all day and wanted to rest to make the best of their day tomorrow. Kyoko had no objections and let him retire to his room, kissing him goodbye for the day.

But contrary to her boyfriend, the lavender-haired girl didn't immediately go back to her room. Instead, she went to the second floor of the dorms, though not to file anything in her locker. No, the detective found herself facing the door to the Headmaster's living quarters, and rare thing for her, she grew nervous.

_I shouldn't be nervous… I know why I'm here, and I know what I want to say…_ The Ultimate Detective thought, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. _I've dealt with murderers and other criminals of the sort, so my own father isn't going to intimidate me… especially not now!_

Suddenly, as she was about to knock on the door, it actually opened on its own. On the other side, of course, was the Headmaster. He came to a halt quickly as he saw his daughter at the doorstep.

"O-Oh, Kyoko…" Jin said, clearly taken aback. "W-What… What a pleasant coincidence…!"

The Ultimate Detective narrowed her eyes suspiciously as her father laughed awkwardly, her nervousness disappearing as she eyed him. This made him explain himself further.

"What I mean to say is that I was actually going to come to see you in your room," he added, earning a nod from Kyoko, who remained silent, nonetheless. "I take it you also wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed." she nodded again before taking another deep breath. With a small smile, she continued with a friendly, "Perhaps we could talk inside… Dad?"

A second passed, during which Jin's lips consciously or not turned into a smile. His expression softened, and he got out of the way, wordlessly inviting his daughter inside.

_It felt… different to call him that…_ The Ultimate Detective mused as she entered the room, still with a smile on her face. _But not unpleasant…_

Unaware of the lavender-haired girl's thoughts, the Headmaster closed the door behind them before turning towards his daughter, who had sat on a sofa. He spoke up.

"What might I do for you, Kyoko?" Hope's Peak's Principal asked, leaning on his desk. "Did something happen that I needed to know?"

Kyoko knew he knew. Usually, she would have asked him not to play dumb, but today wasn't of those days. Contrary to her boyfriend, her father could easily read her and her thoughts - though she didn't know why. This, added to the silly yet familiar smile on his lips, made it clear as day to Kyoko that he knew where this was headed.

_Normally I would snap at him because he'd be wasting my time, but now… I feel like I have all the time I need…_ Kyoko closed her eyes for a second in thought before opening them again. _Maybe because I do…_

"In a way, yes," she replied after a while. "Last night, in my dreams…" _This will probably come off as out of character for me, but…_ "I saw our home… and… I saw Mom."

Jin's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise as his eyes widened. "Y-You did…?" he asked her and got a nod of confirmation. "T-That's… That's…"

"Barely believable? Yes, I would say that." _I still have trouble believing it, but things are what they are… Mom…_ "Still, I thought you needed to know. In particular, I think you might find what happened interesting."

"O-Oh…? W-Well, I'm all ears…" he said, both hesitantly and expectingly. The why made sense to Kyoko, as she knew she would have been the same if he had been the one to tell her that.

The Ultimate Detective nodded before explaining, "It was a lucid dream. I was in an area of darkness with just a ray of light to guide me. With nothing else to do, I followed that light until I began to hear a voice."

"A voice, you say?" Jin wondered, now standing upright from his position and looking as serious as ever. "Whose voice was that?"

"At first, I thought it was Makoto's voice, to be honest." Kyoko answered, though she then added, "Turns out, as I got closer and managed to understand what the voice was telling me, I had a feeling this was someone I knew, but not Makoto. I stepped into the light, and then…"

"And then what?"

"And then our garden, from when I was young, that's what." the girl finished, looking pensive - as much as her father was. "Every detail was as I remembered it. I spent maybe a minute or two looking around until I turned around and _she_ was there."

Jin's expression grew nostalgic as he assumed, "Your mother, I suppose?"

"Indeed," Kyoko confirmed with a quick nod. "Seeing her… for the first time in so long… It was a dream within the dream," she said, growing emotional, and a rare tear appeared under her eyes. She didn't fight it, however.

"K-Kyoko…"

She brushed the tear away with one gloved hand and continued to speak, though her voice was getting strained. "I-It was the first time… A-And even if… even if she wasn't alive a-anymore… I-I was so happy, D-Dad…"

"K-Kyoko…" he muttered again, tearing up himself, as he walked over to the sofa his daughter was sitting on. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed again.

"I never wanted to leave her again…!" Kyoko looked up to her father and revealed her eyes crying waterfalls of tears now. _M-Mom…_ "S-She wished me a happy relationship with M-Makoto, and…"

She paused as Jin sat next to her, brushing his own tears away before doing the same for hers, without Kyoko complaining.

"A-And she told me the t-two of you had had a h-happy relationship back then, t-too…" even if it seemed hesitant, Kyoko looked at her father, new tears forming under the violet orbs she had inherited from him. "T-Then… she told me that you felt lots of r-regrets and that you'd t-take back your m-mistakes the second you c-could…"

Her father's teary eyes widened again, Kyoko deduced because he didn't expect his dead wife to be the one pleading for him.

"A-Ayame…" he muttered, looking up as if he was looking to the sky. "D-Darling, you…" he fell silent again, allowing Kyoko to proceed.

The Ultimate Detective regained some composure as she continued to tell her story. "I told her I couldn't betray her. Couldn't forgive you, even if Makoto would want me to, but…" she smiled genuinely, closing her eyes and seeing her mother still very clearly. "She told me seeing her daughter and her husband together couldn't be farther from betrayal for her."

The girl opened her eyes again to see the Headmaster crying in his hands, the sound of his sobs threatening to make Kyoko cry again.

"D-Dad?" she cautiously called. "A-Are you alright…?"

The man raised his head high and didn't bother with brushing off his tears this time. "Y-Yeah… Y-Yeah, I'm alright… K-Kyoko…"

"Y-Yes…?" still hesitant, though she wasn't crying (anymore or yet, depending on how you looked at it) contrary to her father, the Ultimate Detective continued. "W-What is it…?"

"I… I think it's time… T-Time I properly apologize… f-for what I've done… and how much I must have made you s-suffer…" the man muttered, barely audibly. Kyoko had to listen closely to pick up what he was saying. "W-Would you hear me out… a-after all this time… K-Kyoko…?"

_T-There we are… the final s-step…_ Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined her boyfriend next to her, urging her to go on and let things be what they should. "Y-Yeah. I… I think I'm ready to hear you out… after all this time…"

The Principal took a deep breath as he stood up from the sofa and began to pace around his room, maybe to calm his nerves, perhaps for something else; Kyoko didn't know.

"Your mother's state worsened quicker than anyone could have thought." he began, his voice still strained, though a little less than before. The emotional stutter was gone, too. "You were out on a case with your grandfather when it happened, so you probably last remember her doing not too bad, all things considered."

Kyoko nodded, leaving her father to continue.

"I called your grandfather. No reply. _Ever_." he stressed that last word so much there seemed to be venom in his voice. "Your mother's state… continued to worsen by the hour. She only had a few days left, if not even hours. I called again and again, trying to reach him - and by proxy, you, as well. I know my calls got to him, but he never replied. I left voicemails, so I know he knew what was going on."

_G-Grandfather…_ Kyoko's hand curled into a fist, though she remained silent. _Y-You better not be dead! The second I'm out of here…_ She preferred not to think about it more.

"Eventually, your mother's heart stopped beating, and I was all alone when it happened." the man explained, turning away so Kyoko wouldn't see the mix of emotion and hatred on his face. "She was buried the week after, and once again, I was all alone. You've never seen me as angry as I was back then, Kyoko, trust me. I would have killed your grandfather if he had dared show his face to me. Eventually, my anger made me fall into a deep depression. I still couldn't get through to you, and the only one with me at that point was Koichi. If he had not been there…"

He didn't have to finish as the Ultimate Detective understood quite clearly what he meant, and the thought now sickened her.

"I gave up on the idea of ever contacting you since all my previous attempts had been fruitless endeavors." a sort of passion entered his eyes as he continued speaking, "But I had not given up on the idea of seeing you again, and not by a long shot. This is why I joined Hope's Peak Academy. I started off as a teacher before gradually making my way to the top of the ladder. It took a few years, and Tengan decided to trust me with the position of Headmaster. The Steering Committee let me do, as they thought they had someone easy to control and manipulate. Turns out…" a sigh of regret. "maybe they had. But I digress."

"You joined Hope's Peak… for me…?"Kyoko wondered before falling silent again, having been rendered speechless.

"Indeed. Koichi had scouted a girl, I think her name was Yui Samidare, to enroll here as the Ultimate Detective, a few years before you became a student." Jin said, seemingly changing the subject, then explained further. "She declined and mentioned wanting to focus on her detective work instead. Hmph. I may be a fool, but that wasn't it. That girl… you knew her, right?"

"Y-Yui… c-could have joined H-Hope's Peak?" the lavender-haired girl said, nearly to herself, proving her father's point about knowing Yui. _Why am I surprised…? It makes sense…_ "S-She was my partner… but she's gone now."

Jin gave his daughter a puzzled look, probably wondering what 'gone' meant in this context. However, he didn't inquire further and instead went on after a couple of seconds.

"Well, that makes sense. Your partner declined her invitation for your sake, Kyoko. After learning I was your father, I bet she decided to remain with you to make you an even better detective. Eventually, you reached sixteen, and Koichi came to me one day with a newspaper." he smiled with pride as he said, "It read 'Young Detective Brings Down Hammer of Justice' with a certain girl on the front page."

The Ultimate Detective cutely blushed as she recalled the case in question.

"The next day, you received a letter of invitation to Hope's Peak Academy. I had never been so happy in my whole life, Kyoko, believe me. Finally…" he paused. "I could see the end of the tunnel. Hmph, to say things didn't go according to plan would be an understatement."

The lavender-haired girl winced, recalling her words on that day _very_ well.

" _You were quick to get out of my life, so I now order you to remain out of it, understood?"_

A loud bang of the door had been the last trace of Kyoko's visit to the Headmaster's office that day.

"I sunk again, but at least I found hope in the fact that Makoto managed to befriend you, somehow."

Kyoko sighed, feeling guilty all of a sudden. _Once again, if it wasn't for Makoto… things would have taken a turn for the worse… or the even worse, I suppose._

"You know the rest of the story," he concluded, frowning. "This… is the story of what I have done in the past few years, with pretty much only lows. To be honest… it wasn't even 'lows' …rather one long and continued 'low.' But I'm not asking you to pity me, don't worry. In fact… I couldn't deserve your pity because I know you suffered much more than I did."

The man went back to sit next to his daughter on the sofa under Kyoko's scrutinizing yet kind eyes.

"I know it might not mean much now, after all these years, but…" the long breath he took was almost comical with how dramatic it was. "You have my apologies for not trying harder to find you and not doing what a father is supposed to do for his daughter. Things weren't always easy on my end, but I still could and _should_ have done better. I was unworthy of being your father and probably unworthy of being your mother's husband, too."

_Dad…_ The teenager looked at her father right in the eyes, her detective skills coming in handy to analyze what was going in these violet orbs they shared. _You're genuinely sorry, aren't you…? Mom was right: you'd take back your mistakes if you could… I guess we're more similar than I would have wanted to believe… I'd take mine back, too…_

"I apologize for not being the father you deserve and the father you needed in your times of need," Jin added, now opting to avoid his daughter's eyes as if he wanted to escape the accusing look in them. He remained oblivious to the fact that her expression was everything but accusing as he continued, "But still… I know I don't deserve your forgiveness-"

"You have it."

"H-Huh…?"

"I'll take a page from Makoto's book… A page from Mom's book… It took me time, probably more than it should have, but… I'm tired of these negative emotions weighing on my soul… Perhaps I never would have truly been alone with Makoto by my side now, but… I'd never really have felt complete, either… As such…" seeing her father's confused expression, the Ultimate Detective smiled broadly, tearing up with hopeful and happy tears that made her beautiful eyes shine.

"You're all forgiven… Daddy…"

It took a second that seemed like an eternity for the man to react, his brain failing to process the information. In reality, that second _seemed_ like an eternity, but that's all it was: a second. A fraction of time that passed before you knew it, and before _he_ knew it, Jin threw himself in his daughter's arms.

"K-Kyoko!" she could feel the smile on his face as they shared their first hug in years and as Kyoko felt the final lock on her heart recede. She felt lighter, all of a sudden. "My b-baby daughter… T-Thank you… Thank you so much, K-Kyoko…!"

"Y-You're welcome, Dad…" the detective said, speaking more freely than she had since she had confessed to Makoto, a few months back. However, her father's closeness still took her a bit by surprise, but the feeling of fatherly warmth made her feel at peace quickly. "I… I'm glad you're back… m-my Daddy…"

"I-I promise I'll never abandon you again, K-Kyoko, I swear!"

She could hear the genuineness in his voice - as well as in his tears - and Kyoko took comfort in knowing that these were words she could trust.

"I-I know you won't, Dad… We… We're together now… alright?"

It was a rhetorical question, really. Jin pulled away from the hug and gave his daughter a most energetic and passionate nod.

"I'm glad." _I feel so much better now… knowing the father who loved me and who I loved back is with me again._ She thought, letting herself fall in her Dad's arms once more and feeling him stroke his hair soothingly.

They shared their tears in silence for a few minutes, words being unneeded as their familial connection was all they needed to communicate. Kyoko felt herself going back to her youngest years and recalled hugging her Daddy tight like this. Nostalgia took over them.

The darkest moments were now forgotten - at least for the time being. They both knew they couldn't erase their past, but they had decided not to be dictated by it, either.

Jin was the one to speak up again. "D-Do you… Do you think your mother is watching, Kyoko…?"

Kyoko adopted her pensive stance (not _everything_ had changed!) and seemed deep in thought. _I usually wouldn't be the one to believe in such things, but after seeing her in my dream last night…_ "Yes, I think she is, Dad. Somewhere, above us… I'm sad she isn't there with us, but… I'm glad she was there, anyway."

"Heh, your mother always had a talent for being there when you needed it the most," Jin told his daughter, smiling as he looked up as if looking towards the skies. "Even in the Afterlife, she's there for you… I'm not surprised. Your intelligence, your wisdom, your courage, your patience… you took all that from her, Kyoko."

The Ultimate Detective blushed a bit but then smiled. "I'm not sure about that. I've hated you, Dad, but I never doubted that you could be intelligent when you truly wanted to. Sure, there are times you made me want to pull my hair off in frustration, but these were few and far between. So there must have been some coming from you, too."

Jin laughed, imagining there was a lot of truth in his daughter's words. "Apologies for that, Kyoko. I tried my best, but you've grown way wiser and more analytical than an old man like me could ever be now. I'm proud of you, my girl. You've truly become a wonderful young woman."

"Thanks, Dad," Kyoko replied and placed her hand atop his. "Even if we weren't together for years… what you've taught me with Mom when I was young helped me as much as Grandfather's teachings."

The man kept smiling, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulling her close - as if he never wanted to let her go again. They remained in this comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Kyoko resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"I love you, Dad. I love you so much."

The words seemed so natural to Kyoko. She had gotten used to saying 'I love you' in the past few months, but of course, this was different. The love she felt for Makoto was young and growing, marked with the promise of a long and happy life together. On the other hand, the love she was feeling for her father was one marked by hardships, sadness, and even some despair.

It didn't mean it counted less in Kyoko's heart, however. Her past was what it was, and she wouldn't be able to change it. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't change her future, the scene of closeness she was living right now being the best proof of that.

"I love you too, Kyoko. Perhaps we weren't always together, but I never stopped loving you," he replied, his voice soothing. "The memories of our little family kept me alive because I knew that what we lived back then, perhaps we couldn't have it anymore, but we could at least remember it together. Your Mom isn't with us anymore, but she's still in my heart, and I know she's still in yours."

"Yes, she is." the Ultimate Detective said with a small nod. "She'll always be. And you'll always be too, Dad. For giving me the chance of living and seeing what the world has to offer, whether it was Yui, my current friends, and of course Makoto… Thank you so much. I've hated you, but now I realize I should never have."

"It's okay, Kyoko; it's okay," Jin assured her genuinely, not feeling hurt now that things were better. "I made mistakes, and you were misled. In the end, you got to become a great detective, and even if the path we took to get there was a bit unorthodox, we're both together again, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" _He's right… Perhaps this could have been different, but at least there's a happy ending…_ Kyoko thought positively - something she had learned from her favorite Luckster. "And I'm not letting you go again, Daddy, okay?"

Jin smiled and sighed at the same time before saying, "I certainly don't mind, but aren't you a little old to still be calling me Daddy, Kyoko?"

"No."

"Okaaaay…" he giggled, sensing a softer version of his daughter's Kirigiri stare. "Very well, then. I'll be honest, these eyes of yours are certainly less scary now than they used to be!"

"Years of training, Dad." she simply said. "Ask Makoto: he knows my eyes can be soft when I want them to. Or ask criminals: they should be able to tell you how harsh they can be, I suppose."

"I never once doubted you couldn't be a sweet girl, Kyoko. Deep down… I knew the girl I had last seen had not truly disappeared, even when you seemed a completely different person." the Headmaster told her matter-of-factly. "And I was right, for once. I was so glad when Makoto made the Kyoko I knew back then resurface because I knew it meant you were happier. I owe the boy much, too."

"And so do I, Dad." _Who knows if the Tragedy wouldn't have made me fall to despair without Makoto by my side when I needed him the most?_ "He's the light of my life. The others use his Ultimate Lucky Student talent to nickname him, but to me… he's an Ultimate Hope. He was the hope shining brightly in my life when I needed one, and I'll forever be thankful for that. And just because we wouldn't be together if he wasn't there, I feel like I'll never be able to thank him enough."

"That's why you love him, isn't it?"

"Partly, yes. It's our nine-month anniversary tomorrow, and these have been nine months I'll never forget." Kyoko lovingly smiled as her thoughts drifted off, and her boyfriend invaded her mind. "Honestly, there are so many reasons why I fell in love with him, I could enumerate them for days. But just making me feel loved again, after what happened with Yui… That's probably more than I deserved."

"Kyoko…" Jin frowned a little, obviously puzzled and bothered by something. "I don't exactly know what happened with your friend, but you most definitely deserve love. I know I might sound like a hypocrite for saying this after being an absent father for far too long, but… you deserve to be loved because you are a great young woman with lots of love to give yourself. Makoto understood that, and I think I've never seen the two of you this happy… even with everything that's been going on outside."

"Well… My life hasn't always been happy, so I guess Hope's Peak has been a highlight in my life…" she sighed, torn between sadness, melancholy, and happiness. "Especially since Makoto and I became a couple, even if the world has fallen to despair… The last time I had been happy… it was with Yui, and it seems like it was ages ago."

"Hm…" Jin began to think deeply, adopting a thinking pose quite similar to his daughter's. "Well, the most important is that you're happy now and that you continue to be. I'll be there to make sure that happens, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad." _It feels nice to know there's someone other than Makoto who cares for my happiness…_ The Ultimate Detective thought as the face of her grandfather and her 'older sister' appeared through her mind when she blinked. "Others… weren't so thoughtful."

"Kyoko…" he muttered, placing his hand on hers once more for comfort. "You might not believe it now, and I definitely doubted it, too, but… Your grandfather, even if I'll never forgive him for what he did… I think he loves you. And as for your friend… I don't know what happened between the two of you, but if you were so close, then I'm sure she must have loved you, too."

_I'd like to believe that, but…_ "You're probably curious, aren't you?" Kyoko said, looking at her father in the eyes. Seeing Jin's reaction, she added, "Dad, I'm the Ultimate Detective… Analyzing what's on people's mind is literally my job, so don't act so surprised…"

"Was it really so obvious?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." the girl said, shaking her head. "I don't mind telling you, but it's getting late, and this is not a happy story. I pretty much forced it onto Makoto, and there are times I regret it, so I'd understand if you didn't want to hear it."

"Kyoko, I'm partly responsible for all the bad things that happened in your life, so if there is any way telling someone other than Makoto might help you with the demons of your past, then I don't mind hearing it." her father assured her, squeezing her gloved hand comfortingly. "And if you don't feel like talking about it, it's fine too."

"It's fine," she told him quickly and with more confidence than she really had. "It's not fun, but I've moved past it. Somehow. Now, this all begins with my friend, Yui Samidare…"

* * *

Jin's eyes watered as his daughter finished narrating her story, even if she looked entirely emotionless.

"And that… is how I lost my older sister," Kyoko said, her expression unchanging. She cast a glance at her gloves and sighed. "I've grown past the pain, but there'll always be a terrible reminder of the mistakes I've made."

Seeing her father somewhat unresponsive at her words, the Ultimate Detective slowly pulled on the fabric covering her left hand, revealing her charred skin, earning a gasp from Jin.

"There. This is what I had to accept, because of her, but also because of me." Kyoko paused, removing the second glove and setting it on her thigh. "The fire marked the end of the happy days for me. They are my only insecurity, but one I'll carry to the grave."

"Kyoko…" Jin pulled her into a hug, and a few of his tears landed on his daughter's burned hands. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko… This wouldn't have happened if I had not messed up so much!" _I feel so dumb! I let her get hurt! Maybe she forgave me, but I'll never forgive myself!_

Unaware of her father's thoughts, Kyoko spoke softly.

"No, that's not true, Dad," she told him, feeling emotional when he took her hands with his. "The responsibility for the choices I've made rests solely on my shoulders. I'd do things differently if I could redo them now, but we don't get second chances, do we? All we can do is try to make the best of our lives, knowing that if we hope enough, everything will eventually be better. That's what Makoto taught me, and that's what I believe."

_She's right, Jin… Perhaps you made mistakes, but you need to make sure your next decisions will make the life of your daughter better… Protect her, love her, guide her if she needs it… That's what I must do._

*yaaaaaawn*

The Headmaster giggled as he pulled away from the hug, smiling as Kyoko yawned tiredly.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" he asked her, regaining a happy expression after his child's depressing story.

"A… A little bit, *yawn* yeah…"

"Do you need to go back to your room? It's getting late, and I don't want you to be tired for Christmas tomorrow if you plan on spending it with Makoto."

Kyoko seemed to be thinking about it. And as the seconds passed, Jin noticed that the offer appealed to her less and less, if her expression was any indication.

"No."

_Huh? Hm… with Makoto, perhaps? I wonder, have the two already slept together…?_ Upon realizing he'd care for his daughter's personal life later, Jin cursed himself. _What the hell am I thinking about?!_

"I want to sleep close to my Daddy tonight."

The words reached the man's ears, though it took him some time to process them completely.

"C-Come again?"

"I said I wanted to sleep here, close to my Daddy," she repeated very sweetly. "I've spent too many nights alone, so just for tonight, if you would…?"

Jin gave her a broad smile. _Never again you'll feel alone, Kyoko, I promise. Perhaps I won't be as good as Makoto is at making you feel loved, but I'll do my best._ "Of course, Kyoko. You can sleep here if you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, my daughter. You can sleep on this sofa, okay? I'll go and get you a blanket, alright?"

The Kirigiri detective nodded, lying down on the comfy sofa as her father went to get her the blanket he had mentioned.

He went to his computer, and after typing in his password - Kyoko Kirigiri - entered the hidden room, which served more as a storage room than anything a superhero would use. After getting a blanket from one of the cabinets and closing the room behind him, he went to give it to Kyoko.

Of course, when he heard an odd sound coming from over the sofa, it caught his attention.

_What is that sound?_ He wondered, frowning a bit and approaching the sofa with some caution. "Kyoko…?"

His frown turned into a small smile, however, as he noticed that the sound he was hearing was nothing more than his daughter's snoring as she had fallen asleep.

"I guess you didn't need the blanket, did you?" he asked out loud - but kept his voice low as to not wake her up. "It must have been a difficult day, so I'm not surprised you fell asleep. Well, that'll keep you warm, anyway."

He carefully placed the blanket over Kyoko's sleeping form and knelt down so that their faces were on the same level. Slowly and softly, he caressed her cheek, making her smile subconsciously.

"I'll never forget that day for as long as I live, Kyoko," he told her, knowing she couldn't hear him but having on good faith the fact that she could process what he was telling her. "You've forgiven me… which is more than I had the right to ask for. From now on… your Daddy will be here whenever you need him, alright?"

The man took the gloves his daughter had set on the floor before falling asleep and put them back on her burned hands, with great care.

"Sleep tight, my baby daughter. I love you."

Jin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead before getting up and sitting on the other sofa.

_Yes… I never stopped loving you, Kyoko… Now, we won't be getting back the years we've lost, but we can make sure we never lose another. I'll see you grow to be the respectable woman your mother was, I'll see you and Makoto marry, and I'll cry tears of happiness as the two of you give me grandkids…_

_And I'll be there for you every step of the way._

* * *

As the two Kirigiris slept soundly in the Headmaster's private quarters, there was someone watching over them, their presence ethereal, but so important to Kyoko and Jin.

_My dear daughter… my sweet Jin… I'm so glad you've made up. I can forever rest in peace knowing that the two beings who made my life complete can live a long and happy life together… Rest well, and know that I'll be looking over you for eternity… I love you two… Sweet dreams…_

Ayame Kirigiri's spirit left the room and back to the other world as the Ultimate Detective and her father dreamed of happier days upcoming and how the woman they loved the most had brought them back together.

Little did they know, this wasn't meant to last…

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really bittersweet scene to write, I'll be honest. On the one hand, having them reconnect is the sweetest thing ever, but you know... what happens after is kinda despair-inducing... Anyway, I hope you liked this second chapter, and I'll see you guys for the third and final one soon! Please leave a comment! Have a nice day, everyone! :)


	3. Unspoken Words of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man's farewell to the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third and final chapter of this side story, taking place during the Chapter Seventeen (the final chapter) of AOH. I hope you enjoy!

** _Chapter Three:_ _Unspoken Words of Despair_ **

Junko grinned at the idea of seeing the despair in the Headmaster's eyes. And when the detective girl would find out he was dead… That promised to be so despair-inducing! At the end of the day, that was all it was about: the despair. Killing her boyfriend, starting the Tragedy, and now this… All this had provided the Ultimate Fashionista more of that sweet despair than anything in her life.

_And it'll teach her a lesson, trying to interfere with my plans!_ She thought, happily walking back to the Headmaster's private quarters with her sister following closely. _I just can't wait to see her breakdown when she realizes her precious Daddy is dead! Forgetting about him… and at the moment she remembers him, she finds him wrapped up in a present box!_

"I truly am a genius, aren't I, Muku?" the blonde asked her sister - quite rhetorically, honestly. Just as the Ultimate Soldier opened her mouth to reply, she cut her, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Honestly, you should thank me! I'm about to give you your sweet revenge on the detective bitch! And who knows? Maybe Makoto survives the game, and then you get with him afterward!"

Mukuro refrained from making any comment, though her sister didn't need her analytical talents to see the smile on her lips.

_If you survive the game yourself, my dear sister… Oh, how despair-inducing it would be to see you die, unable to claim the luck boy for yourself from Kyoko's grips!_

The leader of Ultimate Despair and her personal bodyguard continued to walk towards Jin's room until they faced the door.

Knowing this room wasn't soundproof, the Mastermind taunted, "Headmaster, this is your favorite Mastermind of despair again! Might I come in? Well, not that you really have a choice, puhuhu…"

After a few seconds of silence on the other side of the door, Junko realized she wasn't exactly welcome. Hence, she took that as her cue to enter uninvited. Not that Jin could do much about it.

She kicked the door open dramatically, entering with her crazy smile and seeing the man near his computer, looking at something.

"Hey, Headmaster! Good to see you again!" she greeted, bowing exaggeratingly as her sister followed her much more discreetly. "You ready or what?"

Jin sighed, setting what he was holding - a picture frame, in fact - on his desk and wordlessly standing up, seemingly emotionlessly.

Noticing this, Junko frowned. "Hey, show me some despair!" she waved in front of his unresponsive face for a few seconds, saying, "You're about to die, man, remember? A cruel and painful death, no less! You're about to lose your daughter after reconnecting with her!" the Headmaster's expression didn't change. "C'mon, just some despair! Do it for your favorite student, pretty please?"

Still mute, Jin walked to exit his room, with the two sisters in tow. When he reached the door, he actually spoke up, his voice neutral and as empty of emotion as Kyoko's voice could be.

"You know, Enoshima, I've made mistakes, both as a man and as the Headmaster, but there's something I'll always regret." the man said clearly, waiting a few seconds to be sure to have Junko's attention before continuing, "I should have stood up to those who wanted to end me. In the end, you're just one more person I should have made sure to get rid of, Junko. I never wanted you here, but you were forced onto me. You're no Ultimate, let me tell you that."

"Oh, come on! Can't you tell I'm fucking pretty?!" _I'll amuse him for a while…_ "No one but me could have been the Ultimate Fashionista!"

"Hmph. Moving on," dismissing the Mastermind's words with ease, Jin went on, "The Steering Committee wanted you, something I haven't figured out the reason for, to be honest. Well, you were quite alike, when I think about it: evil, but with a terrible lack of vision."

"Me, a lack of vision?" Junko echoed, turning to her sister and saying, "You hear that, Muku? I apparently have a lack of vision! C'mon Jinny, that's the one thing you can't say about me!"

"And to what do I owe the nickname, hm?" the Principal asked with a teasing smile.

"Our continued friendship!" _He's getting on my nerves…_ The blonde thought but made sure not to let him notice this. "I mean… You were so weak as a Headmaster, you pretty much handed me the keys to the school!"

Jin sighed in regret but couldn't disagree. "I'm afraid you are correct… I didn't have the vision needed to bring you down either, unfortunately. There's only so much a man can do, Junko, you know? You'll realize this soon enough, trust me."

The blonde got in front of him and narrowed her eyes on his expression. The small smile on his lips was making her more and more angry by the second.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"Am I in a position to make threats?" he swiftly replied. Seeing Junko didn't have anything to rebut this, he continued to speak. "Now, when I said you lacked vision earlier… Perhaps I didn't word this correctly. What I should ask you, Junko… is what will you do with your despair-filled world? What's next? Will you make Mars and Venus fall to despair? The entire universe?" he chuckled. "You lost the moment despair even entered your mind, Junko, my poor girl."

The leader of Ultimate Despair growled, angry that this miserable man was able to render her speechless so many times. She couldn't wait to see his dead body; that would make her feel nice!

"On the other hand… _they_ fight for hope." he continued, not letting the girl interrupt him at any turn. "The true spirit of Hope's Peak Academy… they embrace it, and they'll be your downfall. The second you make a mistake, your world of despair will collapse, and when that happens, it'll be the end, Junko."

"Yeah, yeah, can we skip to the part where you cry in despair already…?" she asked, sick and tired of letting Kyoko's father be the one to lead the discussion. "I'm tired of your boring hope! You make me think of that luck boy!"

"If you say so." Jin smiled, apparently taking this as a compliment - to Junko, it wasn't one. "Now, my dear lady of despair, are you going to make me wait for my demise much longer?"

The pigtailed girl eyed him suspiciously, definitely finding his behavior odd - and not in her plans. _What the hell does he have in mind…? He's going to die, I'll make him suffer, and he takes it with a smile… as if he knew he'd win in the end…_

Junko could be called many names, but there was a reason her second talent was Ultimate Analytical Prowess: the girl analyzed _everything_ and planned for every possibility - or nearly every possibility. The fact that she couldn't even begin to understand what was going through Jin's mind at that moment was exceptional. It _infuriated_ her.

"Grr, fuck you smartass!" she said, kicking the man in the crotch and making him gasp in pain. It forced him to kneel down as he frowned painfully. "You may think you've got anything on me, but don't forget who's in charge of the show now, okay?"

The fashionista hated having to be so serious to get her point across, but desperate times called for desperate measures. _Like hell, I'm gonna let a loser like the detective bitch's father outsmart me!_

Jin difficultly got up, but before he could say anything to infuriate the Mastermind further, Mukuro was actually the one to speak up.

"Do you want me to tie his hands to he doesn't try anything, Junko?" she asked shyly, showing a rope she was carrying to her sister.

"Yeah, gimme that," Junko replied, accepting the rope as the soldier offered it to her. "Now, I don't know if you're into this, but you ain't getting a fucking choice on this one!"

She proceeded to tie his hands behind his back with a tight knot, with Jin wincing when she pulled the two ends of the rope to make sure this wasn't a knot he could undo.

"There, let's get going." the blonde said before deciding it was her turn to taunt. "Now, say farewell to this room, Jinny!"

The Headmaster remained silent, only casting one last look towards the picture frame left on his desk before the two sisters began to drag him through the halls towards his untimely demise.

* * *

In reality, Jin was scared to death. He tried to act all composed to taunt the Ultimate Fashionista, but he was shaking inside, and if he had been left alone for a single minute, he would have cried all the tears his eyes could shed. But he had not even be given this chance. Of course not.

_I'm going to die a week after reconnecting with my daughter… I got one fucking week of hope, for God's sake! One week of being there for my daughter and atone for all the suffering I put her through…_

The blindfold made it impossible for him to cast his hateful glare towards Junko and Mukuro, but the intent was there - and had he been given a chance to end their lives, he would have done so in a heartbeat.

_I was useless once more… I let the Ultimate Despair infiltrate us, and now I won't even be able to protect the students I swore to keep safe…_ He bit his lip in frustration. _How could I miss that the Mastermind behind the Tragedy was among us for all this time?! F-Fuck!_

He tried to shake himself on the chair he'd had been placed on to try and untie the knot keeping his hands tied, but to no avail. His attempts were stopped by a loud voice talking to him.

"Hey, stop trying; it's useless!" Junko told him from afar, making Jin curse himself.

_Why can't I do anything right?! Why does everything I do end in failure?! I might have sentenced my students to their deaths… I MIGHT HAVE SENTENCED KYOKO TO HER DEATH!_

He shook one last time with all his strength - ignoring the blonde's warning - his panic starting to invade his mind.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He repeated to himself over and over again, finding no escape to his death. _I don't give a shit about dying, but I've gotta save Kyoko!_

"Muku!" he heard Junko call out loudly. That voice was making Jin go mad.

"Yes, Junko?"

"Go get the camera and the Monokuma, alright?" she instructed, making the man stop for a second to wonder what she was talking about.

"Very well."

_What are they talking about?! Why does she need a camera?! And what the hell is a "Monokuma?!"_

Jin heard the sound of footsteps approaching, making his blood run cold. "Now, we've got a couple of minutes to spare, so how about I tell you what's next for your beloved daughter, huh? How does that sound?"

_Don't say anything, Jin, stay calm…_ He told himself, trying his best not to breakdown and do something that would make his death come even faster.

"Hey, don't pretend you don't care; I don't believe you," Junko added, and the man could imagine her sickening grin from behind the blindfold. "You see, I'll put them all into what I chose to call a Killing Game. Basically, it's a game where you have to kill one of your classmates and get away with it to win!"

"W-What the…?!" he blurted out without wanting to. The shaking of the chair resumed. "F-Fuck, I need to save them! K-Kyoko! H-Hold on, Kyoko!"

"Aww, look at him, wanting to save the detective bitch…" the despair queen easily kept him in place, just having to dodge his attempts at kicks. "It'd suck if she died, right?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!" he snapped and screamed with nothing but a despair-filled fury in his voice. His violent movements actually allowed him to get up - albeit difficultly, though his hands were still tied. "I'LL KILL YOU ENOSHIMA! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he readied his leg for a powerful kick but ended up hitting nothing but air when Junko easily dodged it.

"Woah, woah, calm down!" she said after dodging the attack. The fashionista took her current victim by the collar and brought him back to the chair. "It's a fight you can't win, anyway, so you'd be better off accepting your defeat, y'know? Well, at least the despair in your voice is satisfying!"

Taking a few deep breaths as Junko easily kept him at bay on the chair, Jin began to feel the rational part of his mind recede.

Probably noticing this, the Ultimate Fashionista took full advantage. "Hm, let's see the look in your eyes…" she said as she took off the red blindfold.

It was nothing longer than a glance, but Junko's blue eyes stared inside Jin's violet ones, and it was enough for the man to show the hate he had for the girl. His eyes weren't even violet anymore but had turned a mix of deep black and crimson red in anger and despair.

"Ah, that's great! That's what I wanted to see, puhuhuhu…" she cackled, making Jin shiver. "Finally, despair!"

Jin had almost lost all his will to fight. He realized that she was right: he had fallen to despair, and there was no getting back this time. Losing his wife and having his daughter be away for years… it had been tough to come back from that, but the man had managed to rise from the ashes. Death, unfortunately, wasn't something he could come back from.

His shoulders slumped, and when the door opened - where the hell was he, anyway?! He definitely wasn't aware of the room he'd been taken to, even as the fricking Headmaster! - he felt the remainder of his fighting spirit leave him.

"I am back, Junko." he saw Mukuro in the distance, a camera and some kind of robot with her. "I have brought what you wanted."

"Great!" the pigtailed girl cheered before quickly placing the blindfold back over Jin's eyes. "Let's see here…"

She took a few minutes to do whatever she had to do, minutes during which Jin had plenty of time to think, even if most of his thoughts were negative, if not downright horrible. He thought of Kyoko's tears once she'd find his dead body, how even someone as kind as Makoto could maybe kill his daughter under the worst circumstances, or how she could just end up killing her beloved boyfriend out of nothing but self-defense.

Dying now almost seemed like a chance, compared to what his students would have to go through if Junko's plans succeeded.

_Talk about a chance… Kyoko… I'm so sorry… I failed, humiliated by one of my students… I just hope you'll be able to remember me as the man who always loved you and not the man who abandoned you…_

"Oh yeah, by the way! Did I mention I'd be taking away their memories before the game starts? And that it'd be broadcasted all over the world? So much despair for the world to enjoy! I can't wait!"

This was the final nail in Jin's coffin. If he had any hope before, it was gone by now. Annihilated. Destroyed. Utterly broken.

_K-Kyoko's… not even going to remember me…? N-Not going to remember M-Makoto…?_ He began to cry, dampening the fabric of the blindfold. _N-No… S-She… doesn't deserve that!_

"There! All ready! You can go and get them, Muku!" Junko talked to her sister, probably oblivious to the Headmaster's tears. "You just come and get me when you get to the muscle mountain, okay?"

"Yes, Junko."

"Hey, and before you go, don't forget one thing, Muku: you need to take revenge, remember? From the girl who took everything for you, who took your hope from you." her voice was so empty of any empathy, Jin wondered if she was even human. "Give her a first taste of what suffering she'll go through, okay? It'll make you feel better, trust me!"

With the sound of the door slowly closing, Jin Kirigiri felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to ready himself the best he could for whatever the tragic Mastermind of this twisted play had in store next.

* * *

" _You're absolutely insane, Junko."_

The voice reached Jin's ears like a ray of hope.

" _What you did… I can't even put a word on how horrible it was,"_ it said, carrying a form of confidence Jin envied. _"There'll be no forgiveness for what you did, Junko, even from me. But you have a chance to back down, and if you don't take it now… it'll be too late to change your mind then. You try to cause distrust among us, and even if you found a way to get to us… we'll just rise up from the ashes once again."_

That voice, of course, was Makoto Naegi's. The one who had already done so much for him - even if he had never needed to. An Ultimate Lucky Student who, right now, sounded way more like an Ultimate Hope.

_Makoto…_

"Puhuhuhuhu… That's a bold assumption, luck boy! Well, not so lucky right now, I suppose!" Junko taunted from the other side of the room she and the Headmaster were in. "You can't stand up from the pits of despair, luck boy. Once you've gone there… it's over, and it's over for good. I mean… look at our dear classmates! We haven't even begun, and they already look so depressed, isn't that so amazing? Accept it, Makoto: there's nothing you can do! Despair is life's unpredictability, and one you can't avoid!"

The man actually smiled, knowing that whatever the Ultimate Fashionista said, perhaps his despair wasn't one he could come back from, but it was an entirely different story for the young symbols of hope from Class 78th.

_You truly fell in love with the right person, Kyoko…_

" _NO, THAT'S WRONG!"_ the Luckster shouted loudly, his voice music to Jin's ears. _"Life can be unpredictable, but that's not despair! Unpredictability is when you meet someone by chance and they become your friend! Unpredictability is when you're an average guy without much going for him, and you find yourself among a group of fifteen Ultimate Students who become your best friends!_

The Ultimate Lucky Student's speech made Jin's eyes widen from behind the blindfold. His words reached him and gave him some will, and more importantly, some hope. The hopeful boy's next words brought him to tears.

" _Unpredictability is when you find the girl of your life among these fifteen friends, and you want to be by her side at all times when you never fell in love before! That's unpredictability, Junko! I found_ _hope_ _in the unpredictability of life, and I know it was the same for everyone here!"_

"Oh, will you stop with your boring hope, already…?" the blonde asked frustratingly, making Jin smile. "Despair is already among you all, and there's nothing you can do about it! So accept your defeat, luck boy!"

" _I think not, Enoshima."_

That voice, however, was the one that made Jin freeze for a second. Kyoko Kirigiri's voice, as full of confidence as it had ever been. Waves of pride entered the man's heart as his daughter spoke up and joined her boyfriend in his counterargument.

" _Perhaps we made the mistake of letting despair infiltrate us, but you're forgetting one little detail, and it'll put the nail in your coffin once we get to you,"_ she stopped, and Jin eagerly waited for her next words. _"If you're the Ultimate Despair… then we'll just defeat you with the help of_ _our_ _Ultimate Hope. You fought to destroy hope, Junko, but that won't be enough. It'll never be enough. As long as our Ultimate Hope stands among us, then you'll never have what it takes to take us down! And one day, I'll be on your tail, and when I do… you can be sure I won't repeat my mistakes!"_

_Kyoko… *sob* I'm so proud of you!_ This put some spring in Jin's step as her daughter worded his thoughts better than he could have himself. _You all… you'll be the ones to stop this madness and make the world a better place, I just know it!_

" _Quite right,"_ Byakuya Togami added, joining the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Detective. _"You might put me through whatever you want, Junko Enoshima, but you will always be nothing more than a frustrated plebian. You're nothing next to a Togami, and I'll ensure that you die by my hand. You have my word on that!"_

Jin chuckled. _That's not how I would have said it, but that's Byakuya Togami, all right!_

"Ugh, and now both the detective and the prick joined the luck boy…" she sighed, a good thing, Jin thought. However, her next words served as a wake-up call. "That's boring… Well, I think I've waited long enough for my dose of despair… so, as a little reward for having to listen to your boring hope speeches… I say we let the game begin!"

He heard her press a button from where he was forced to sit, and its sound was enough to make the man shiver. Whatever it did, he couldn't think it was any good. However, the Mastermind spoke again before Jin could even think about it.

"Makoto Naegi… it's time to see just how long you'll be able to lie to yourself. Soon enough, you'll realize that despair is the only choice, and you won't even remember hope. Mark my words! Now though, time to sleep! Sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight, because when you wake up, you'll be in for a lot of despair!"

Junko's sigh punctuated that transmission. When she addressed him, Jin felt like these were the final words he'd be hearing.

"Quite the troublemakers, your cherished daughter, and her boyfriend, aren't they?" she asked, but the Principal chose not to amuse her with a reply. "Honestly… I think they have their chance during the game, and perhaps they'll even find a way to defeat me, but… all in all, this was worth it. The despair I've seen made everything I did worth it."

The mere thought of the millions who had already died because of her actions almost made Jin puke.

"And now, the opening act: your death. It was a pleasure, Headmaster. Perhaps we'll meet again in another life, who knows? Well… goodbye… and I hope you enjoy the fireworks!"

The fashionista's final footsteps left Jin Kirigiri all alone, struggling with whatever hope he still had of getting out of his ordeal unharmed. Music began to play. His shakes became more frantic, filled with urgency.

_N-No! I… I can't die now! It can't be the end! N-Not now! Not after *we* made things better!_

There was a sound, then something behind him. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't care to find out. He screamed in despair, trying to prevent his demise from happening, even if he knew it was futile at that point. He felt himself being locked up, and the music stopped.

When it resumed, more upbeat, there was a terrible shaking. Suddenly, Jin felt himself elevating from the floor and hitting the ceiling. A force began to crush him, hurting him terribly. He cried in pain and begged for it to be over as every muscle in his body ached to an unbearable degree.

Whatever resistance the ceiling opposed, it didn't last. Jin felt himself going even higher, the speed of his ascension creating extreme heat. It was endurable for a second… but not for another. That's when he knew it was all over. His body stopped fighting, and the pain disappeared. He had given up and was now on death's doorstep, waiting to cross the line to the Afterlife.

A flash of light appeared, blinding at first before Jin realized it was his life flashing before his eyes. His birth, his childhood, the first disagreements with his father… Meeting Ayame, befriending her, their marriage together… The drinks with his buddy Koichi, the hours spent studying talents, a future to look forward to…

His daughter's birth, her happy childhood, her mother's passing… His anger, his sadness, and his hope. Hope's Peak Academy, Class 78th, Makoto Naegi…

And finally, the feeling of Kyoko Kirigiri's love as she hugged him tightly, wishing for her Daddy to always be close to her. Pure violet orbs that shined with hope made Jin's eyes water, with the promise of a better tomorrow, if not for him, then for her.

_Be good, my daughter… Make the world a better place for you and your loved ones… And until we can meet again, I'll be looking over you, watching you and Makoto's hope lead the way as you triumph over the despair I was too weak to fight against. My baby daughter, my dear Kyoko, from the bottom of my heart…_

_I love you._

The flames engulfed him whole, sending Jin Kirigiri's soul to the other side, waiting for the day a lavender-haired Ultimate Detective would retire and illuminate him with her own hope, one that only a father and his daughter shared.

* * *

Somewhere, between a piece of furniture and a wall, was a note. It rested there, constantly under the Mastermind's eyes, and yet always hidden from her despair. This note; it was Jin Kirigiri's last will.

It read, in impeccable handwriting:

" _To whom it may concern,_

_If you read this note, it means that I have passed from this world as one of the countless victims of The Tragedy, also known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. This note is a will of sorts, in which you will find my final wishes. Whether this note ever reaches someone capable of honoring them rests solely on my luck._

_I wish to begin by addressing a few words to my best friend Koichi Kizakura, to whom I owe a lot. We have gone through a lot together, and I never could regret befriending you. You were there, by my side, when I needed it the most, and this will probably would have been written years ago if not for you. You have my eternal gratitude, and I wish you a long and happy life._

_My next words go to the Future Foundation, and more particularly, to my predecessor as Headmaster and Chairman, Kazuo Tengan, as well as to the Former Ultimate Student Council President and Vice-Chairman, Kyosuke Munakata. Leading the world towards a new hope will not be an easy task. Find the lights paving the way. Trust the youth; it has a lot to teach us. Believe in what hope should always be: a way of life. Do not betray your ideals but grow from the other's hope in difficult and dire times._

_As Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I would like to address some words to the students I have had the chance of meeting and seeing grow. Fate is what it is, and I regret my mistakes. Perhaps the outcome would have been different had I been more competent. Ultimates or not, the smile on the faces of these countless students year after year kept me moving, and I wish every alumnus of Hope's Peak Academy to embrace the mentality this good and eternal institution taught you. Do not waver. Keep the faith for a better tomorrow and be the ones to bring this well-needed change to a world that has only aged poorly, I am afraid._

_In the same way, and for the record, let it be known that I apologize to Classes 77_ _th_ _and 78_ _th_ _, and also to their respective teachers, Ms. Chisa Yukizome and Ms. Yuki Yoshida. My own mistakes brought these young and talented people to face despair, and this is something that will forever taint my record, as tainted as it already was. May the links you have forged keep you protected from further pain and heartbreak. I will forever keep fond memories of you, for you showed me just how eventful yet pleasant the job of Headmaster could be._

_My next words go to my father, Fuhito Kirigiri, whom I never had the chance of truly loving. May my death either be the consolation you needed and that will prove you right, or the trigger you needed to understand how wrong you could be. Whichever it will be, know that I will not hold onto my hatred for you in the Afterlife, even if you would probably deserve it. You have not been a good father to me, but I at least hope you will redeem yourself and show better colors for your granddaughter. You owe her that much._

_These next words are addressed to the man who will grow up to be the light this world needs and the boy I felt the closest to ever calling my own son. Makoto Naegi, the day I drew your name in that lottery was the day I got the luckiest in my whole life, as short as it was. You see, my boy, I have always believed in the powers of luck, and yours outmatches any this world has ever seen. Your luck creates hope because it reaches others and makes their lives better. You have put a smile on my daughter's face, and this is something for which I will never be able to thank you enough. I, unfortunately, will not be here to see you marry the girl you love, but know that my spirit will be looking over you on the day this happens. I wish you and your family a long and happy life together, and please know that in my heart, you will forever remain as someone I admired. Even if you probably do not need it, may good luck be on your path as you continue to be an inspiration for the people you meet._

_Lastly, these few paragraphs go to my daughter Kyoko, who I have always cherished. Now, as I am about to lose my life, I realize how many opportunities I have missed. My past haunts me, and for me, there will not be a better tomorrow. Regrets invade me, but I can die a happy man knowing my daughter knew her father always loved her. Evidently, I am saddened that our time together could not last. I would not have dreamed of a better life than one I could finally spend with my daughter. This was taken away from me. But truly, this is fine._

_I would die a thousand deaths if it meant you could see the dawn of a new and better day, Kyoko. Now, I know this will not be needed, as your excellence will suffice in overcoming the obstacles that will be placed in your way. You have shown time and time again just how resilient you can be, and I would not be your father if I did not know that giving up is not your thing. I know you will be fighting until the bitter end to protect your hope, and you will stand victorious._

_You have grown so much, my daughter, and I could not be prouder of the woman you have become. You will certainly continue to grow with the years and experience, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will make for the best mother to my grandchildren, whenever the time is right. Enjoy life, Kyoko, for it is so quickly and so cruelly ended. Take care of the ones you love, whoever they might be, and cherish them as you want them to cherish you. Learn from my mistakes of the past as you forge your own path, a hopeful path guided by love and kindness._

_Time ran out for me, but it will never run out for us. The bonds between a father and his daughter can never be broken. Ours were not broken in life, and my demise will not break them either. Please remember me as the father of the last moments, rather than as the father of the early days. Things were not perfect - maybe they were not meant to be - but they were certainly good enough that I will die with a smile on my face. Do not, however, be saddened, Kyoko. This is farewell, but this is not goodbye. We will meet again in another life - even if I pray for the day of *this* reunion to be in the most distant future there can be._

_Until I can see you again, Kyoko Kirigiri, my precious and beloved daughter, I wish you a life filled with success and hope, for you deserve it more than anyone ever did, nor ever will do._

_Farewell,  
_ _Your Daddy who will forever love you._

_Proceeding in this letter is the list of my inheritors, accounting for the fact that my properties might not be found in pristine condition due to the events of The Tragedy which brought the world to ruins._

_I, Jin Kirigiri, hereby bequeath,_

  * _To my friend, Koichi Kizakura: the contents of my wine cellar, which can be found in my second home, hoping it will be enough for him to remember the good times spent with his drinking buddy._
  * _To Yumiko and Takeshi Naegi: the sum of 5,000,000 yen each, in the hopes that it will be enough for them to enjoy a well-needed and well-deserved break from their employments._
  * _To Komaru Naegi: the sum of 10,000,000 yen as the gift I promised her brother but was never able to give her._
  * _To the Future Foundation: whatever it will deem useful in its fight against the despair that has taken over our world._
  * _To my daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, and her boyfriend, Makoto Naegi: the ownership of my two homes and everything they might contain, the ownership of my car, the ownership of any familial possessions that were mine, and the sum of 100,000,000 yen which I have myself inherited from my mother. May this be enough for you to live a comfortable life together._



_As I write these final lines, I have one final wish. I wish to be buried with my wife Ayame Kirigiri, the woman I loved and continue to love still. I leave this world a happy man, all things considered, and I pray for the survival of mankind and the hasty conclusion to this Tragedy that has already taken too many lives. May my demise have a purpose and the future be filled with hopeful and better days._

_Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster,  
_ _Jin Kirigiri."_

Dampened with tears, the letter waited to be found, to be read, and to inform the world of Jin Kirigiri's final words and wishes.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was super interesting, even if I am not sure it is good or not, honestly. It's the first time I write about a character's death in any of my stories, so you'll have to tell me how it turned out. And jeez, writing that letter was tough! Just to give you an idea, it took me about the same number of hours to write the first 4,500 words and the last 1,500 lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and this side story as a whole.
> 
> As always, feel free to send me any idea you might have for a side story either on Twitter or send it to my Tumblr askbox, and I'll see if I can write it! I still have a few things to write before I can write the sequel to AOH, so bear with me for a little longer, haha. Well, until then, please leave a review, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> Love, Moiloru.


End file.
